I'm Not Giving Up On Us!
by Sweetgirl13
Summary: " Amy You Cant do this." They were in a heated agurement. But can she walk out on her family that she loves the most? Can she leave him? He's not giving up on them and she's going to fighting for them. Take this jounrey with these two and the rest of the secret life gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Amy P.O.V**

" Ricky why cant you just let me go. I think Clementine wants me to leave. You wouldn't listen to me when i told you that she was attracted to you. Ricky I love you with all my heart, but if this mean Clementine always coming in the picture and messing up our hopes and dreams then we have to move on. I love so much but I dont wanna get hurt out of this and i dont want you to get hurt. I'll go to New York and attened Hudson."

" AMY YOU CANT DO THIS! NO I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS TO US AND TO JOHN! THINK ABOUT JOHN! HE WOULDN'T WANT HIS MOM TO LEAVE. I DON'T WANT MY WIFE TO LEAVE EITHEIR! AMY I'M SORRY ABOUT CLEMENTINE ALWAYS MESSONG UP OUR DREAMS WITH EACH OTHER. YOU CANT DO THIS! PLEASE AMY DON'T LEAVE AND IF YOU DO, JOHN AND ME WILL COME WITH YOU, I'LL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO BE WITH YOU! I CANT LOOSE AMY, I JUST CAN'T!" Ricky had tears in his eyes. It's hard to see him this way, when I look at him, I look at a man who went from being the bad boy to treating me like a princess.

" RICKY WHAT WAS THAT LETTER THAT SHE GAVE TO YOU? SHE TEXTED ME AND TOLD ME THAT SHE ALMOST SLEPT WITH YOU, BUT YOU TURNED HER DOWN! WHY?! I WASNT ENOUGH OR DID YOU FEEL LIKE I WAS SHUTTING YOU OUT! I'M SORRY IT HURTS SO MUCH TO KNOW THAT I COULD LOOSE AT ANY SECOND." I now had tears running from my face.

**Ricky P.O.V**

It felt like yesterday when I saw her beautiful, young face staring at me. I cant let her walk out that door and started a new life without me.

" Amy you cant leave. Okay you just cant."

" Why not Ricky? Why can't I leave?"

" Amy remember when you told me something better is possible? Well something better is possible. I know that because, the moment you came into my life, that's when I learned what the meaning of love was. I learend how to be committed to something in life. I even got you out of all of it. Tell you don't feel that way. Amy you make me feel like there is hope in life. Please don't leave Amy. Baby please don't go."

" You're right Ricky. I can't leave because something better is possible and that something better is you. You taught me something to. You taught me how to not feel scared even when I felt scared. You taught what it meant to know when you're angry and not. You taught me how to love."

" You taught me how to love. If we are so in love with each other, then why do you wanna go to New York?"

" I wanna go to Hudson. It measns alot to me. Not because I dreamed of going there. I wanna go to New York, becasue that's where we fell in love. That's where I thought about you every single day while I was in that program."

" I thought about you every morning, evening, and every moment. I still do even we fight. Thinking about was an amazing feeling and still is. You made me feel magic and sparks when we kissed. I still feel. I know you still feel that moment." Ricky learned and kissed Amy with such passion. She felt the magic and the sparks. It felt like the other kissed they shared through the years.

" Wow! I feel it every time we kissed. Ricky are you willing to transfar schools just to be with me? What about our family, our jobs?"

" Amy I'm willing to be with you every step of the way. I can get another job. I don't care as long as I'm with you. John, you, and me. We are a family and you can always come to me when you wanna cry and everything else. I love you so much Amy."

" I love you with my whole heart. Even when you act like an idiot" Amy and Ricky both laughed. " You areb my hubsand or fiancee. Our parents took it very hard when we told the truth, but they siad there will be a wedding in the spring. Are we really going to finally do this?"

" Amy, we are going to do this. I vow to love and cherish you everyday of my life. I vow to stand by you every single day that goes by. I vow to be open, honest, and to never shut you out. I vow to keep my promise to you and mostly God. I vow to just vow to you everyday when I see that beautiful smile." Amy had tears forming in her eyes again.

" I vow to love, honor, cherish you everyday. I vow to take you where ever I go. I vow to be right beside you even when we have the baddest fights of our life. I vow to never shut you out, and stay fulled honest. I vow to keep my promise to you and mostly God. I vow to keep these vows."

" Till death do us part." They both said while holding hands. They leaned and kissed what seemed like hours.

**The Next Morning**

**Amy P.O.V**

I woke up to where I belonged. I woke up to a man who made a man out of himself even though he said I did it. I just showed him what it is like to have someone who loves you with their whole heart. Life is a new beinginng. It takes you where you dont want to go. You always end up or show up at the right moment. Takes the words that someone wise and young just to you. You got a lot of living to do, dont let nothing stop you from going after what you want. I rememeber telling myself that every single day. Look where I'm at, I with a guy who treats me like a princess even when I feel like a regualr person.

" Well goodmorning to you. I thought I would wake up and you would be gone." I smile and at Ricky and kissed him.

" I'm not leaving. I know I cant do that because, you're every thing to me. I can't live my life without you and John."

" I can't imagen my life without you two. You really saved me Amy. You can't say didn't because you turned me from my bad ways, to my good ways.'

" Well you can say that. You saved me too. You gave me a reason to be angry and upset to show me it's okay to get angry every once a while. We both saved each other. We make a great team."

" Yeah Ames, we make a great team. We make a great life that's not perfect, but it's just right."

" Yeah Babe, it's not perfect but it's just right. I love you." Amy flashed a smiled at Ricky.

" I love you too. Come here." Amy leaped into Ricky's arms and kissed him.

Later that day, they had a great family meal. They watched _Brave_ with John. He felled a slept during the movie. They tucked him in and both gave him kisses. Amy and Ricky both got ready for bed. Ricky was finishing making up their bed when Amy came out the bathroom leaving Ricky speecless.

" What do you think, you think I over did it?" Amy had on a blue laced nightie and a balck silk robe. She had on black slipper puffs.

" No you look... Wow... You look HOT! You really look hot babe." Ricky kissed Amy. Amy pulled away.

" You really think I look hot?"

" Yes i do."

" Well Thank you and Uhhh" Ricky picked Amy up bridal style. He laid her on the bed gently. He began to kiss her.

" Ricky is this forever?"

" Ames this is forever. I'm not giving up on us Ames. I'm Not!"

" I'm not eitheir." Amy smiled at Ricky and the began to kiss again

**Well tell me what you guys think about my new story. I'm going to conutied I'm Coming Home and keep updating I'm Not Giving Up On Us. Please Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Amy P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning with a big smile on my face. There were a lot of things on my mind. The whole Clementine promble is on my mind. I could sleep through the night because I had Ricky by my side. I wanna go off on her so bad. She tried to sleep with my fiancee and tried to destory my family. I decied I would go to the school Ricky go to and give Ms. Clementine a little visit.

" Hey you. You got up before me. I thought you would be tired from last night." Ricky smiled and kissed me.

" Yeah, I'm kind of tired but I have something I need to do today and you have one class to attened before summer break. So I'm going to get dress and can you get John ready. I need to leave and drop him off at my dad's."

" Yeah I'll do it. Have a great day and take care of what you need. I gotta get ready for this last day." I smiled at him and kissed. I got out of the bed and took a shower, did my hair in curls, and applied make up to my face. I decied to wear a sun dress since summer was already here. I put on my white slip in wedges and grad my white purse. I walked out into living and heard a whistle from Ricky.

" Wow you look an amazing. What are you going to do today?"

" Thank you and I have to take care of something. I'll be home after that and maybe we can go out or something while John is at my dad's for the weekend."

" Yeah lets do that. It give us sometime to decied about New York."

" I like the way you think." I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" I like the way you think too. Now you better go take care of what you need to take of." We went our seperate ways. I made it to the campus before Ricky could. I walked to the coffee shop and saw Clementine.

" Hi Clementine."

" Amy, hi. What are you during here? Are you looking for Ricky?"

" I'm not looking for Ricky. I'm here for you. Who the hell do you think you are trying to sleep with my fiancee? I knew from day one you were troblue. Why? Do you hate that he loves me and have a family? You are such a bitch who can't let no one be happy. You were going to sleep in the bed that I brought us. You really are a slut. Cant you just let us be happy? No because you're in love with him. You told him not to get MARRIED! YOU TOLD HIM NOT TO MARRY ME! YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING! HOW COULD YOU?!" Amy was so pissed off. This woman was coming in tearing down everything her and Ricky built. They didn't noticed that Ricky had come in heard the fight.

" AMY I LOVE HIM. I ALWAYS HAVED AND I'M GOING TO GET WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT IT. NOW YOU GO TO NEW YORK AND TELL RICKY YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM. MAYBE I LET YOU COME BACK INTO HIS LIFE AFTER WE ARE MARRIED. I WANT RICKY AND THAT'S WHAT I GOING TO GET. MAYBE ONCE YOU ARE OUT THE PICTURE. JOHN, RICKY, AND I WILL BE A FAMILY. I'LL BE JOHN'S MOMMY." Clementine had a smirk on her face that sent Amy over the edge.

" DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE MY PLACE AS JOHN'S MOTHER. I'M HEAD OVER HILLS FOR RICKY! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Amy slapped Clementine hard as she could. " I rest my case. Just stay away from my family and my fiancee." Ricky hid behind one of the students when Amy started to leave the coffee shop.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I heard the whole thing. Amy tired telling me that Clementine was trouble, but I wouldn't listen. I think it's time for Amy and me to see Dr. Fields. I went up to Clementine it's time for me to go off on her.

" Clementine, what was that? Are you trying to ruin my life?"

" Ricky, baby I'm trying to create our family. Amy don't have to be your wife. Me and you can live happily ever after. We can be a family with John." Clementine tired to touch Ricky but he wouldn't let her.

" DON'T PUT YOUR FREAKING HANDS ON ME! YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTORY EVERYTHING THAT ME AND HER BULIT! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY!" I left the coffee the shop and made an important call.

" Hey. I think it's time."

**Amy P.O.V**

I made it home and went into the bathroom and cleaned up. I heard the door open.

" Ricky is that you?"

" Yeah, it's me. Amy are you up to going somewhere with me?"

" Yeah, Where are we going?"

" You'll see." We lefted in Ricky's hybird. We made it to a building. I looked at Ricky wondering what he is up to.

" Before you ask why we are here, I heard the agurement with you and her. I had an agurement with her to and I told I don't want her coming near us. We are at Dr. Fields's offcie. I think it's time for us to talk about our problems and see what to do. Amy it's time for us to fix this."

" Okay. I'll talk to him." We walk into Dr. Fields's office.

Dr Fields: It's nice to see you Amy and you too Ricky. Ricky last time you were here, you spoke about your feelings for Amy. You siad you were in love with her and you said you think she dosen't feel that way and that you deseverd a woman who is head over hills for you.

Amy: (Crying) You said that? Why do you think that?

Ricky: Amy at that point, we weren't the same. I wanted to be need by you. When you found out your mother was gray you weren't the same.

Dr. Fields: Amy how did you feel about your mother being gay?

Amy: It changed me. She wasn't going to be the mother that I grew up with. My parents are divocered and I felt like our family was ripped into pieces. It wasn't going to be the same. Kathleen married my dad again and I felt like he was apart of their family and not ours. One day you wake up and everything is different. It's not going to be the same. (Crying) I really love you Ricky. Its' just these changes are making me different. I know change is good, but is it good when everything is apart?

Dr. Fields: I think what Amy is trying to say is that when changes started to take place, she couldn't take it. Ricky what do you think about that? About the changes.

Ricky: Why didn't you ever tell me this Amy. You know I love you with my whole heart. Baby you could have come to me. I'm sorry for every fight we ever had. I never knew you felt that way. I think the problem between us is you not talking to your family about this Ames. You can't hold this in.

Amy: WHY NOT?! WHY CAN'T I HOLD IT IN AND LET THEM BE HAPPY? MY MOTHER'S GAY, MY DAD MARRIED HIS 1ST WIFE AGAIN, AND MY SISTER I DON'T KNOW WHAT ON EARTH SHE'S DOING. THEY DON'T CARE IF IM NOT HAPPY WITH THE CHANGES. ONCE AGAIN I'M AT A ROAD THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE ME AN ANSWER ABOUT MY PROBLEMS. SOMETIMES WHEN YOU COME HOME, I WISH YOU WOULD JUST HOLD ME. YOU HARDLY HOLD ME (CRYING) YOU DON'T HOLD ME.

Ricky: Amy what are you trying to say?

Amy: I'm saying I wanna be held. I want you to be there every second when I need you. Not when you get home from work, when I need you so much.

Dr. Fiedls: I think you guys got you answer. You two should commonly talk about your problems aleast two hours a day. Be there when you need each other. I think we should talk next Friday if that's okay.

Ricky & Amy : That will be fine

**Ricky P.O.V**

We left 's office. After out little seccison, I think I learned her true feelings. When made it back home. We ate at the chisene place and it was mostly silnet during diner.

" Ricky I'm just going to go get ready for bed. Its been a long day and I'm tired."

" Okay. You go get ready for bed, I'll make you some tea." I could Amy is st still bother from therpary. That was one of the hardest things she had to do. Amy finished getting ready for bed and Ricky got ready for bed. He lefted her a cup of tea and a note saying, I Love you always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amy P.O.V**

The note Ricky lefted me made me smile. Its going to be hard getting through these things. I got up and went to the kitchen window and looked at the moon.

" Whatcha looking at?"

" I'm looking at the moon. My mom told me when I was fifteen and pregnant before she knew, she told me she always wanted to runaway to the moon. That meant that she could run from any problem that she had. She said it would be her comfort place. That's the mom I knew and miss. I wonder if she stills love me from here to the moon and back? That's the song she would sang to me every night she tuck me in when I was five." Ricky saw a smile appear on her face. He knew she was re-living that moment.

" Was that a good feeling? To know she loved you from here to the moon and back."

" That was an amazing feeling. She would look at me and say " You are something special and you're going to make someone really happy." She knew right then I a gift. I remember when she told me if I really wanted to keep John, she would help me and it would be alot of hard work. I told her" Amy started to tear up. " I know I can do it because I have the best mom in the whole world."

" That must really meant something to her."

" Why do you say that?"

" Well you told her that she was the best mom in the whole world. She did anything to make you happy. Why do you think she wanted to plan the wedding, because she took it to the heart. Amy you made her feel good."

" I did. You make me feel good." Amy smiled at ricky and kissed him.

" You make me feel good. You had me at hello." Amy laughed and smiled

" And you already had my heart. Did you ever have any doubts?"

" Maybe one. My doubt was that I couldn't become the man she need, what about you?"

" My doubt was that he was never going to change his ways for me. I guess we both were proven wrong."

" You are so right. I can't believe you didn't go to New York."

" Yeah, but there are other dreams that I'm following." Amy kissed Ricky and it became heated. He swooped her up in his arms and cared her to the bed. he gently laid her on the bed they looked into each others eyes.

" Are you sure abou this Amy. If you don't wanna do this tonight, I understand. I dont wanna pressure you." Ricky started to get off on top of Amy until she grab his shirt and pulled him back down to her.

" I want this. I want you and I need you." Amy started to kiss Ricky. He kissed back with much fire and desire.

**Next Morning...**

**Ricky P.O.V**

Ricky's arms was wrapped around Amy's cover waist. It's a great feeling to know someone's in love with you the same amount you're in love with them. The first thing I remember saying to her that we'll be together now and forever. Thanks to her for changing my ways, I'm now a wonderful man. When no one really gave me a chance, she gave my chance after chance.

" Well I see you awoke before me once again." Amy said as she turned her head to face Ricky.

" Yeah I did. Now kiss me." Amy smiled and kissed me.

" Amy I've been thinking about New York and I don't wanna go." Amy's smile disappered.

" What do you mean that you don't wanna go to New York."

" Amy I wanna be here where our family is and I want John to go to our high school. I want his life here and not there."

" What about me Ricky. What about what I want for my life." Amy started to cry. " WHAT ABOUT MY DREAMS! YEAH DREAMS CHANGE BUT CAN I ALEAST LIVE ONE MORE?!"

" AMY! I JUST DONT WANT TO PACK UP AND START ALL OVER. I DON'T! I think we should talk about this later to night when I come home from work. I'm going to get shower and changed." Ricky got up out of the bed leaving a heartbroken Amy, pardoning about this desicion she was going to make tonight.

**Amy P.O.V**

My dream mean everything to me and so does my family. Ricky and I are going to get married, but he's not going to support this one thing. Do I wanna leave? Do I want to stay? I need help and I knew the right people to call after ricky lefted for work. I got showered and dressed. I did my hair and make up. I grabed my purse and lefted the house. I meet our moms at _Jeff's_.

Nora: Amy What's the problem you and him are having? I thought you to saw and fixed it.

Amy: We did see him and just discuss our feelings, but not about New York. You see, he said we'll sit down and talk about it. He said if I wanted to go to New York, he would follow me. Now this morning he said he don't want to go.

Maraget: Why would he say that and then tell you he would follow you?

Anne:I think before you make and huge decision about going to New York without Ricky, think about the huge decision you two make together. Amy just dont leave yet without fully thinking this through.

Amy: You know mom, I'm thinking this through. I accpeted into a college that we've been talking about since I was ten. I want this so bad, but I want Ricky and John there with me. I want to marry Ricky, grow old with him, and have at least one baby after we're married. Then all at the same time, I want to go to New York.

The Moms: Then follow what your heart tells you to do.

Amy: That's going to be a hard one.

Nora: What should we order?

**Later that day...**

My heart is telling me to go and stay. I wanna be with Ricky. I know in my heart that we belong together and we are just fit. Then I know that i belong in New York too. I'm so glad Ben went to Europe to study instead of New York. I Just want to be happy. It's time I start making myself happy.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I came home hopping Amy would wanna to talk to me. I walked into the apartment to find to packed, pink suitcases standing by the door. I started to get angry and hurt.

" AMY!" Amy waled f rom the back room and was crying. "What's going on Amy?! Why are your bags packed?" Ricky was heated and hurt.

" Ricky I love you so much so much with my whole heart. I have dreams to and New York is one of them. You told me if I wanted to go to New York that you would follow me. Now you tell me you don't wanna go. But I DO! I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT THIS AND THIS IS IT. I HAVE TO GO!"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMY. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? AMY WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" Ricky was now crying really haed and so was Amy.

" THIS IS A DREAM I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT YOU APART OF THAT DREAM! I WANT TO GROW OLD TOGETHER! YOU DON'T WANT TO PACK UP FOR FOUR YEARS TO LET THIS DREAM COME TRUE, AND US TO COME BACK. I HAVE TO GO. I CAN'T STAY HERE."

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T!" Amy and Ricky were both breaking apart. Ricky dropped to the floor and place his head on Amy's legs.

" Don't leave Amy don't! We can make this work." Amy looked up at the ceiling crying so much. She rubbed Ricky's head.

" I'm sorry. I have to go." Ricky looked up at Amy as he let go of her. She picked up of suitcases. Amy started to walk out then she turned back around of took off the ring. She looked at the ring and still cried. She placed the ring on the table and looked at Ricky. She took a hold of his face and kissed him. He started to kiss back because this moment could slip away at any pulled away and she started for the door. She opened it and looked at Ricky and said " I will always love you with my whole heart. I will never love anyone else like I love you." Amy let the tears rolled down her face.

Ricky looked at her and said " I will love you now and forever. No one could replace you right here." He placed his hand on his heart. Ricky let the tears roll down his face.

They both said together " You Had Me At Hello." They looked at each other with tears falling. Amy mouthed ' I love You' He mouthed ' I love You Too' Amy closed the door.

" That Was the last look of her beautiful face." He whispered.

Amy was in her SUV crying. " That was the last look of his handsome face."

I looked out the window and saw her backing out. She was gone!


	4. Chapter 4

**1 year later...**

Amy had come and visited on holidays, weekends, birthdays, and weekdays. She stayed involved with John's life even though she was apart from him. Her and Ricky talked over the phone about John and when she was coming home. They nevered talked about the night she lefted. Ricky had a therapy secession with Dr. Fields. He told Ricky to show Amy how confident he was to win her back. He stayed faithful even though they were broken up. He nevered had a social life since Amy. It was hard to go out with anyone. He was ready to go to New York and be with Amy. He was pasting the airport floors until heard a sweet voice saying his name.

**Amy: **Ricky!

Amy was smiling like crazy. She dropped her luggage and ran into his open arms. They missed each other so much, but they wouldn't tell each other. They pulled from the embrace and looked at each other.

**Amy: **Wow You look great Ricky. Is that my favorite after shave I brought you, I smell?

**Ricky: **Yes it is. You look hot. I know it's not the right thing since we are broken up, but you look really HOT!

**Amy: **Thank you, that was so sweet of you. I can't remember the last time I was called hot.

**Ricky: ** It's so good to have you home Amy. You don't know how much John and I missed you!

**Amy: **You missed me?

**Ricky: **Yeah I missed you! I want to go back to New York with you when the six months are up. I want our family to be here or there. I just want to be with you and I want you to be Mrs. Richard Underwood. I want you back in my life. I stayed faithful all this time, because I knew hope would bring us back together. ( Takes Amy's hands and get down on one knee) Amy Nicole Juergens will you marry again?

Ricky opened a Tiffany's box with an 10 karat diamond engagement ring. The ring have a silver band with a heart shape stone. Amy was so speechless, the only she was able to say was

**Amy: **It's beautiful Ricky. How could you afford this.

**Ricky: **That doesn't matter. What matter is that I love you and I know you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, only you. So what do you say?

Amy stared at the ceiling hoping this was the moment in her life that she finally get married to the man who she was madly in love with. She did and still do love him. She was breathing so hard to keep from crying. She let out a low, but breathless

**Amy: **Yes

Ricky slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. It's been I long time since they felt that way.

**The Next Morning... **

Amy was asleep. She saw herself kissing Ricky. She leaped up and saw that she was in Ricky's new apartment. She thought it was a dream until she saw that 10 KARAT DIAMOND RING ON HER FINGER!

**Amy: **AHAHAHAHAH!

Ricky rushed into the spare room where Amy was.

**Ricky: **What happened? Are you okay?

**Amy: **I just see this STUNNING engagement ring, and it's WOW!

**Ricky: **It is breath taking. I'm glad you like it. I hope you're okay about sleeping in here till we talk to our parents and until you want to you know.

**Amy: **Thank you for this ring and the space. I think being in separate bedrooms give us enough time to think things through.

**Ricky: **Speaking of thinking, I want to get married before we go back to New York. After all the hell we've been through, I think we won our selves a big wedding. Amy I want to get married soon as possible. I know you want to be engaged for a while. I want to get married in two months what do you think?

**Amy:** Let's do it. Go call our family and friends and set a lunch date so we can we announce the news.

Ricky walked out the with a big grin on his face. Amy sat in bed staring at her ring. This was the finally moment in her life. The moment she would finally Mrs. Richard Underwood.

**Later that day before lunch...**

**Ricky: ** Amy what's wrong why are you still in the room? I thought you would meet me down stairs.

**Amy: **Ricky do you think we are rushing this? I just got back. When I'm here, you and I hardly talk except that night we you know. Why do you want to marry me?

**Ricky: **You saw the real me through the bad side. You gave me chance after chance when I didn't deserve it. You might have your fear of loosing me, but that's what keeps us strong. I was a dumb boy who couldn't she a girl who might nag me and nag had a good heart for me.

Amy laughed at Ricky said she nag and nag.

**Amy: **I don't nag do I ?

**Ricky: **Maybe. Just a little. I'm being honest here.

Amy playfully hit Ricky in the chest.

**Amy:** You're a jackass sometimes you know. I still love you because you saw me when I was raising our son. You treated my like a human not just another teenage mother. You gave me hope when there was still some left.

**Amy & Ricky:** You taught me how to love

**That's it guys the new chapter review it up and thank u to all my followers or fans. Here is the website and picture of Amy's ring!**

** . ?sku=24611418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Later That Day...**

**No One P.O.V**

**Nora:** Okay what is this big announcement that you want to make. Is it that Amy is home.

Nora said hoping that her son would make a point. Everyone was so excited to Amy home and the others grads from last year. Everyone one had an enjoyable meal and dessert. Everyone was laughing and talking just enjoying the moment.

**Ricky:** The announcement I want to make is... Amy can me here

**Ricky & Amy: **We're getting MARRIED!

Everyone was so happy about the news that George told one of the waiters to bring the expensive, and best grape juice cocktail. This was a celebration.

**Grace:** When is the big day you two?

**Ricky:** In two months, but I think June would be perfect. I have another announcement.

Everyone had their curious eyes on Ricky.

**Ricky:** I told Amy after the summer break was up, I would go to New York. I got all my college credits to get my degree in business. Leo offered me a full time job here at his office as vice president.

Everyone congratulated Ricky on his new job. Everyone except Amy was happy for Ricky. Amy grabbed he purses and when on the balcony of the restaurant. Ricky started to go after her but Grace and Adriana said that they got it.

**Grace:** Amy aren't you happy for him?

**Adriana: **I thought that you wanted him to have that job before when Leo offered him the job a year ago.

**Amy: **I did then but this is now. He told me when this summer is over that we would go back to New York. I'm proud of him. I know that this means we get a big mansion and a great life style. I want us to be happy and have a beautiful life style. I'm crazy about him.

**Grace & Adriana:** Well are you going to stay here, or are you going to leave and go back to New York after six months is up?

Amy thought long and hard. Ricky and her have been through so much and she can't loose him again or forever.

**Amy: **I'm going to stay.

They squealed and hugged Amy. Amy was glad that she was staying home in Valley Glenn.

**Adriana:** Now chic let us see that stone!

Amy showed them the UNBELEVIEALBE stone!

**Grace:** HOLY

**Adriana:** COW, THAT STONE IS LIKE 10 KARATS!

**Amy: **IT IS !

They couldn't take their eyes off the stone. It was an amazing ring. I mean go look up a 10 karat ring and go wow.

**Amy:** I think we should have a girls night out. Maybe a slumber party to catch up.

**Grace:** That's a good idea. We can use the guest house.

**Adriana:** Let's do it girls.

**Later that day before the sleepover...**

**With Amy and Ricky**

**Ricky:** Amy I want to talk about the job I accepted. I know you want to be in New York. But being here is what I want for us. I want our family to be around every part of John growing up. We can visit New York, but I want to take this job. ( Ricky grabbed both Amy's hands while she was sitting on the couch and him kneeling before her.) This is going to be our life and I want you-

**Amy:** I'm fine with you taking the job. As long as we are together that makes it all worth it. Plus our mothers have started planning this wedding. I don't want us to walk away from each other again. Now let me pack, because me and the girls are going to have a slumber party to make up for lost time. I still have 10 minutes lefted. We could make out a little.

**Ricky:** Well lets take these lips for a test drive.

Amy laughed a Ricky's comment. They spent 20 minutes making out. She lefted to be with her girls while he invited Ben and Jack over. The boys were having a good time when Ben asked Ricky a really good and I mean really good question.

**Ben:** When you laid eyes on Amy what were your thoughts about her?

Ricky closed his eyes to remember that very moment he laid his eyes on his most gracefully Amy.

**Ricky:** When I first saw her, I said to myself oh my. That she was my dream that I need to go on. She is so amazing. She taught me how to love. I thank her for that everyday. I try to make up for the hurt I caused her. That's why happy about this job. I can everything that she deserve and want. I want to give her the world.

They heard Jack sniffling. Was he crying?

**Ben:** Jack are you crying.

**Jack:** No it's my allergies. You know it's kind of ( using his thumb to wipe the tears) stuffy in here.

**Ricky:** What ever you say.

**With The Girls**

**Adriana: **So have you and Ricky had sex since you came back.

**Amy: **No we haven't don't want to until I fill comfortable about do that again since the last time I came and visit and we ended up in bed together. I'm staying in the guest room until I want to be heated again.

**Grace:** It's nice that you two are waiting again till you want to be heated. Enough about your sex life, I want to know about the first time he told you that he loves you.

**Amy:** I was going to move in but I came up with a different ideal. That I would stay some nights to build up to move in. I was getting ready to leave and he kissed me goodnight. Rubbed both my arms and let out a breathful I love you Amy. At first I thought he wasn't for real and I said you're just saying that because I'm not moving. He told me he really love me and I said I love you. Sometimes things don't work in plan but it's worth loving that man.

**Grace and Adriana:** It's good to have you home Amy.

**Amy:** I'm glad to be home.

They hugged and spent the rest of the night coming up with wedding plans and bridal shopping plans.

**That's the story people please send me bridesmaids dress pictures and wedding gowns. The top dresses that I like will be used in my story. Then wedding cakes. Songs for Amy and Ricky's first dance. Father and daughter dance song for George and Amy. Review to. I would like a picture of a mansion that would fit into Amy and Ricky's style. Thank You guys! The Finalists are going to be announced Monday through Thursday night! **

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6**

**Ricky P.O.V**

Amy and I moved into the mansion a couple weeks after the whole announcement about getting married again. Me and Amy share the same bedroom but it's awkward. We don't have sex and we only make out in bed. It's killing me here. We haven't had sex since March when she came home for John's birthday. Now we're sitting in bed staring into space.

**Amy:** So, how your day at the office?

**Ricky:** It was fine. I'm really enjoying my new job. So how was your day at school and dress shopping with girls?

**Amy:** School went well and dress shopping went great with the girls. Our moms want the wedding party to be in the backyard of our house.

**Ricky:** That would nice. We have a big backyard, so the wedding party could be here.

**Amy:** Do you wanna have sex?

Did she know what I was thinking in my head?

**Ricky:** Why ask that Amy?

**Amy:** Well we haven't since John's birthday. When we come to bed this is all we do. Is it killing you? It's killing me!

**Ricky**: Yeah, but I just don't wanna rush. I wanna be able to take my time. I wanna be able to kiss your neck like this ( kisses Amy's neck with passion) and lay you on the bed like this.

Ricky gently lays Amy on the bed with such care. He started to kiss her around her neck. Amy started to moan softly. She started to wrap her arms around Ricky's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Amy**: I want you

**Ricky**: Now and forever

He started to lifted her shirt up. He lean down and kissed her neck. While he was kissing her neck, put his hand and got a condom and turned off the lamp.

**That** **Morning**...

**Amy** **P.O.V**

Ricky had his strong, muscular arms wrapped around me. It felt good to be in arms these arms. I started to feel Ricky stir around in bed.

**Ricky:** Good morning beautiful ( Ricky leaned over and kiss Amy)

**Amy: **Good morning to you too.

**Ricky:** How about I fix my favorite girl breakfast and run you a warm bath.

**Amy:** I would love that.

Ricky got up from the bed and fixed Amy a great breakfast. She took a long hot bath that Ricky fixed up with roses pedals and candles. Amy got ready for her day with the girls. They were going to go by her old house to she her mom and Ricky's moms then off to shop for a dress.

**With the girls...**

**Anne: **I really think the reception should be at the back of you guys mansion. There's a dance floor and stage.

**Nora:** Don't forget the floral armament. The floral is beautiful.

**Margaret:** I agree with Anne and Nora on these. The backyard is big enough for a lot of guest. Then the floral is out of this world. What do you think Grace and Adriana?

**Adriana:** I agree with the mothers Amy. Just think about it, you want have to pay for a place and the floral is beautiful.

**Grace:** Amy I agree with everyone.

**Amy:** You guys are right. I would love to have the reception in the backyard.

**Anne:** Then we have an agreement. Now let do some dress shopping.

The girls and the moms went shopping. Amy picked out her lovely gown. Grace and Adriana had awesome bridesmaids dresses. They were having a nice lovely lunch at_ Geff's._ They were over talking when Grace came up with a wedding dinner party two days before the wedding. It would be nice to have dinner with their friends and family.

**Grace:** I think it should be in a couple of weeks like on the 23th. You and Ricky can go shopping for clothing and we will do the planning.

**Adriana:** Grace is right. You and Ricky have mostly did all the wedding planning. Let us do this one thing for you before you get married.

**Amy:** Okay lets have a dinner party. I wanna go out tonight. Our moms will have John and I wanna go out. Ricky and guys are going to watch a game so lets go clubbing at Rocks. Lets have a girls night.

**Grace and Adriana:** We're in!

**Ricky P.O.V**

**Ricky: **How did lunch go or should I say dinner?

**Amy:** It went well. I think the wedding should be in the back yard if you're okay with that.

**Ricky:** Anything my bride want I'm fine with it.

**Amy:** Then Grace want us to have a night before the wedding dinner party which I said yes to. Then I wanna have a night out with the girls tonight so we're going to go clubbing. Are you okay with that?

**Ricky:** Go out and have a good time. Not to much of a good time because you know who're coming home to right?

**Amy:** ( smirking) Yes I do Mr. Underwood.

Ricky smirked and kissed Amy. It lasted for a good for fifteen minutes until Amy had to get ready. She spent a good hour getting ready. She told to wait for her so I give her my honest opinion.

**Amy:** Ricky I'm fin to come down!

**Ricky:** Okay!

I was facing breathing deeply. I heard the noise of heels stomping down the stairs. I turned around and faced an ANGLE!

**Ricky**: Amy you look... y... YOU LOOK HOT!

**Amy:** ( Blushing) Thank you! I do look hot.

Amy's hair was in loose curls and she had medium makeup on she looked stunning. Her dress just blew me away, it was a shoulder dress that had a sleeve hang down to he wrist. The doorbell ranged.

**Ricky:** I'll get that.

**Amy:** Yes you will.

**Amy P.O.V**

Ricky opened up the door and there stood my two best friends. They looked amazing.

**Amy, Grace, Adriana:** You look AMAZING!

**Ricky, Ben, Jack:** You all look great.

**Jack:** Okay girls, run along and have fun.

**Ben:** Not too much fun Adriana. You know who you are going home with?

**Adriana:** Yes I do. ( Leaned in and kissed Ben)

Ricky started to pull me to the side.

**Ricky:** I know I said I was okay with this but don't you want to stay here and we could cuddle. ( Amy gave Ricky a strained look) I'm Joking! Go have a great time with your friends.

**Amy:** I will. Make sure the dishes and if the wedding plan-

**Ricky:** I know Amy go have a good time

**Amy & Ricky :** I love You ( Kiss)

The girls lefted and the guys finally had the house to themselves. The girls made it to Rocks. The booked a V.I.P section part of the club.

**Adriana:** Bartender can we get 3 dirty martinets but not to much alcohol.

**Bartender:** Come right up

**Grace:** This was such a great Idea, I wonder what the guys are doing?

**With The Boys...**

**Jack:** This was the worst idea ever. The girls are clubbing and we are watching a stupid game.

**Ben:** We could go clubbing. The girls didn't say what club they would be at so we could go to Rocks.

**Ricky:** I think we should. I don't have John tonight and Amy's out having a time. Lets go have a time.

The boys got changed and head for Rocks.

**At Rocks...**

The girls were having a ball. They were dancing on the floor like they were single for a night. They were on the dance floor when the guys arrived. Ricky and the boys went stay to the bar and order a drink. Ben was staring out on the dance floor at the girls. He couldn't make out who the girls were but he was checking them out.

**Ben:** Do you guys see that blonde? She getting her groove on.

**Jack:** The black head looks great dancing.

**Ricky:** The brunette has nice long legs. They look familiar.

Ben was staring at the girls real hard when he finally figure out who the girls were.

**Ben:** Guys what club did the girls say they were going to?

**Jack:** They didn't say.

**Ricky:** They're having a good time where ever they are and we're going to have a good time.

Three guys came and asked the girls to dance. Ben watched the whole scene.

**Ben:** What if I told you that those three girls were Grace, Adriana, and Amy on the dance floor shaking a tail feather.

Ricky and Jack were drinking there drinks. **Ricky:** What make you say that?

Ben point to the dance floor. **Ben:** There goes your wife Jack. My wife, and your soon to be wife Ricky.

Jack and Ricky turned from their spot. Once they spotted the girls, they spit out there drinks. The girls started walk from the dance floor. They sat on the left side of the guys not knowing they were there.

**Ricky ( whispering)** Don't say nothing, just stay quiet and listen to what they say.

**Adriana:** Those guys who asked us to dance were such bone heads.

**Grace:** I know right. Bartender three red wines please.

**Amy: **Tonight is so much fun. I got to live a little, and a night off from mommy duties.

The bartender hand the girls their wine.

**Adriana:** A toast, to Amy freaking soon to be Underwood. You finally lived a little.

**Grace:** After all these years you still keep pushing. You never quit. Here's to you.

Amy: Before we toast, I would like a say something. After all these years, I still keep a great figure. I'm proud to be ,the woman I am. I wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for always helping me out. I love you guys. This has been an amazing night. I might be a mom but I still look HOT! I GOING TO BE MRS. FREAKING UNDERWOODS!

**All:** CHEERS!

**Jack:** So they're having a great time and not missing us?

**Ricky:** Just listen to the rest.

**Amy:** You guys know how I hate to be away from Ricky, well tonight I'm glad to be away from him. I love him with all my heart, but I finally had to myself. Yeah I be at the house all day but this time away from home, Ricky, and John.

**Grace: **It's good for you to have that feeling. You have some freedom, I think we should do this every Friday night.

**Ricky:** Are you going to do something about Ms. Grace?

**Jack:** I have a great idea. Hey bartender can you send three white wines to those girls down there.

**Bartender:** Coming up

**Grace P.O.V**

The Girls and I were having an awesome time talking and laughing. The bartender came up and handed up three wines.

**Grace:** We didn't order these.

**Bartender:** I know you didn't three gentlemen's order them. Here they come now.

We turned around and couldn't believe our eyes.

**Jack:** Didn't think we would be here did ya?

**Grace:** we thought this was going to be girls night not couples night.

**Ricky:** Amy can we talk?

Amy looked a little nervous. I hope everything was fine and they didn't hear what we were talking about. As soon as Ricky and Amy were about talk out, they DJ started to speak.

**DJ:** It's time to slow things down. So guys grab that special lady.

Jack and Ben started to led Adriana and I to the floor. As we sway, I saw Amy and Ricky sitting in the VIP section and things didn't look good.

**Ricky P.O.V**

**Ricky:** Are you glad that you finally got out?

**Amy:** Yeah I am. Ricky you don't know how lonely it gets when you and John are not there. Tonight I got to put aside mommy duties and fiancée or wife duties.

**Ricky:** Amy I don't understand. We heard you guys conversation and things you said hurt me.

**Amy:** How did they hurt? I didn't what club I'll be going to, I didn't say what you wanted me to say, I don't anything that you expected. Tonight was my free night from everything else. I'm sorry if you don't approve of my night. You know what, just drive me home.

I went and told everyone that we were going home. As I drove down the road, I turned and saw Amy looking out the window. She was pissed with me, I should have just let her have her night. We made home. The car ride put Amy asleep. I got out the car and decide to carry her upstairs. As I walked into the house with Amy arms, I feel her move around. She looked up and saw that she was in my arms. Amy leaped down and ran upstairs. She even hit me with her hand bag.

Ricky went upstairs and found Amy lying on the bed. The emotions that were going through her were hurt, comfort, happy a little, and unthinkable. Ricky got on his knees beside the bed and looked at Amy.

**Ricky:** I'm sorry.

**Amy:** Sorry isn't enough.

**Ricky:** Then what is enough?

**Amy:** Find out yourself. Do you know how it feels to be vice president of this family? No because everything I do, I'm guilty of something. So instead of you sleeping on the couch, I'll go.

Amy grabbed her robe and slippers and walked away. She walked away from the room, she walked away from Ricky.

**Ricky:** I need to make this up.

Amy sat on the sofa drinking her hot tea. An incoming text came through. She looked down at her phone and opened the message.

_I'm sorry for what I said. What can I do or say to fix this. Please tell me Ames. I up here by myself all alone and your down their._

_Amy please I'm begging you, please tell me what to do._

_ - Ricky_

**Amy: **You can figure it out yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ricky P.O.V**

Amy and I haven't talked for three days. She would give me a nasty look before bedtime. We don't even cuddle no more. I feel so lonely and cold at night. I wished Amy would understand that I want only the best for her and John. I know she was going out to have fun, but I didn't except her to say the things she said. Her 20th birthday is coming up and I want to give her a big birthday bash. I should fly Lauren and Madison out from Boston. She would be really surprised to see them again. Grace and Adriana were coming over so they could help me plan.

**Grace:** I think there should be a big banner that reads " _Happy 20th Birthday Amy!" _We should have the party in the backyard. You should hire a DJ and me Adriana will take care of everything else.

**Ricky:** I really wanted to plan the party, but I'll let you guys handle it.

**Adriana:** Don't worry! I bet this will help you with your problem with Amy. Amy won't suspect a thing. She'll be so-

Adriana was cut off as soon as Amy walked into the house with shopping bags. She was struggling with the bags.

**Amy:** I would like a little help please.

Ricky ran by Amy's side too help her with the bags.

**Ricky:** I got them honey. How was your day? ( trying to kiss Amy's check but she looks at him and walks off.) I'm just going too take these upstairs!

Amy walks into the living room where her stepsister and best friend was.

**Amy:** What was that all about?

**Grace:** Oh nothing. Sorry sis, me and Adriana have to go. ( Gives Amy a hug and leave the house with Adriana.)

Ricky comes back downstairs and see Amy sitting on the sofa reading _People_. Ricky grabs his sports magazine and sits on the sofa. He's flipping through pages and staring at Amy. He is going out of his mind wondering what to do. He slowly moves his hand to touch hers. Amy feel Ricky's strong hand on her fingers but she jerks back and leave the living room.

Ricky follow Amy into kitchen. Amy still won't hold a fully talk secession with me. At night she would sleep in the guest room. How could being happy turn upside down?

**Ricky:** Okay, Amy! Talk to me! We haven't talked in three days. Did I make you that mad? ( Amy wouldn't respond to Ricky) Okay, you wanna play the silent game? You can be silent and listen to me. I in this for better or worse when that day come. So you can hate my guts now but when we say those I Dos, you will be Mrs. Underwood and we are going to work through this. So when you're through playing your six year old game, let me know.

**Amy:** That's all you had to say. I just wanted you know the feeling of being alone.

I was shocked. She put me through hell to teach me a lesson. A lesson? She really put me through hell.

**Ricky:** So you were teaching me a lesson? ( Amy nodded) Well can I can't be mad, unless you teach me something else.

Ricky was giving the you know what I'm talking about look.

**Amy:** Okay I'll teach you another lesson. In order to pass this lesson, you must make me needy!

**Ricky:** I'll make you needy alright.

**You know what happens next...**

**Amy P.O.V**

Today is my 20th birthday. I'm so happy that I'm getting married in a couple of weeks and that my family is a lot better. I woke up this morning with breakfast in bed and a hot, steamy bath with rose petals. Ricky told me to get dress and Adriana and Grace and me were going to have a birthday lunch for me at a little café.

**Grace:** Amy you are 20!

**Amy:** I know, but I really want to go home now. Ricky said we're having a birthday so I have to go home.

**Adriana:** How about we drive you home? We came here in your car, but we are going to drive you okay.

**Amy:** Okay, whatever. Let's go!

The Grace paid the tab and they left. Adriana drove to Amy's old house.

**Amy:** Why are we here?

** Grace: **Silly me, I told Adriana to come, but now we can go to your place.

They drove back to Amy's. Before they got out, Adriana and Grace blind fold Amy. They walk to the backyard where the party was. The took off the blind fold and everyone yelled...

**Everyone:** SURPRISE!

I was so speechless. My family and friends were here. Ricky came up to me and kissed me. We pulled away.

**Amy:** Thank you so much. Everyone is here expect for Madison and Lauren. I wish they were here.

**Ricky:** Speaking of them, I have a surprise for you. ( Amy watched Ricky as he told the band to hit it. Just then a figure appeared on the stage. It was Madison!)

Madison: This one is for our special birthday girl. Amy I love you and this is one of your favorite Jazz song. _I want little something more. Don't want the little or the one before._

Madison did a wonderful job of singing. She got off staged and hugged her best friend.

**Madison:** I missed you so much Am-

**Lauren:** So did I!

Amy squealed and ran to Lauren.

**Amy:** Oh My Gosh! I missed you guys. I'm so glad that you guys are here all summer.

**Madison:** I am to. Who would of thought you would be living large like this. You are getting married and you are 20! Gosh! I know your parents are proud.

**Amy:** They are! I'm proud of myself. I earned this moment.

Ricky walked on stage and grab the microphone.

**Ricky:** Today is a special day for Amy. She has over come a lot these past years. She's a great mom, friend, fiancée, daughter, sister, person, and an amazing teacher. You can learn something from anyone any day. Amy has taught me along the way to fight for what I want out of life. Amy you are one in a million, and I love you for that! Thank you.

Everyone had an amazing time at the party. Everyone shared a great bond which was unbreakable. Later on that night, Ricky and I were sitting in bed laughing and talking.

**Ricky:** Today was a great day. Did you enjoy it?

**Amy:** I loved it! Thank you ( Lean in and Kiss Ricky) it was a great party. We are getting married in a few weeks and I'm so happy.

**Ricky:** I'm happy too. We are going to have a great life together. I can't promise it will be perfect, but I will try every single day to make you happy babe. I love you so much. We are living this amazing life! Amy, our lives are changing. I love you.

**Amy:** I love you too.

Ricky leaned in and kissed Amy. They fell asleep in each others embrace. The next morning the little family woke up to a great breakfast with each. Amy had walked Ricky to the front door so he can start another day at the office.

**Ricky:** Okay, you have my office number so call me during my break so I can hear your sweet voice.

**Amy:** Okay! I will call you, so you can hear my voice. I love you (n Ricky leaned and kissed Amy with such passion.)

**Ricky:** I love you too. See you when I get home.

Ricky lefted the house. Amy was sitting in the living room reading a novel while John was taking his nap. The door bell had rang. Amy got up and went to see who it was, she thought it was the girls. When she opened the door, she could believe the figure that was standing at her door.

**?:** Amy, can I come in?

**Amy:** What the hell?

**Can you guess who it is? Who is this mystery person at Amy and Ricky's door? **


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Parties

Chapter** 8**

**Amy P.O.V**

Today's the night before the wedding! I'm so excited to get married, but a little bit scared. What if I'm not a good wife to Ricky? Its just my pre-wedding nerves. Tonight we are having a nice dinner and the backyard with family and friends. I'm so glad that my parents are so supported of what I want to do with my life. Grace and Adriana are over and we are sitting in the living room sipping ice tea.

**Grace:** Well Amy, tomorrow is the big day! Are you excited?!

**Amy:** I'm so excited but scared a little.

**Adriana:** Amy you having nothing to worry about. Ricky is crazy about you! What makes you think he isn't?

**Amy:** Well during the week, Clementine came by and lets say the talk was okay.

_Last Week _

_**Amy:**__ Why are you here?_

_I had invited Clementine in the house and told her to take a seat on the couch. I can't believe she would show her face here after all the trouble she had caused._

_**Clementine:**__ Look Amy, I know you hate my guts. I don't blame you. I had no business getting in between you and Ricky. I hear you guys are getting married next week. I saw the wedding plans in the newspaper. I just came by to sa-"_

_Clementine was cut off when Ricky walked threw the door._

_**Ricky:**__ Amy I came back to get a file that I-" Ricky walked into the living room and saw Clementine._

_**Amy:**__ Ricky before you say anything, you should know that she came to say sorry._

_**Clementine:**__ Hello Ricky. I just came to say I'm so sorry. I think I should be going._

_Clementine started for the door but Ricky called out her name. She turned and said yeah._

_**Ricky:**__ It took you a lot of guts to come and say sorry. Thank you! I hope you find someone to make you happy for the rest of your life like Amy makes me happy._

_**Clementine:**__ Thanks Ricky. I hope I find that someone. Well Goodbye Amy and Ricky. Congrats on the wedding._

_Clementine walked out the door without looking back._

_**Ricky:**__ Well that was nice. I should be getting back to the office. I call you later?_

_**Amy:**__ Yeah later. See you when you get home._

_Ricky walked out the door without kissing her goodbye._

**Present Day**

**Grace: **Amy believe me when I say that you and Ricky will be just fine together.

As Grace was finishing her sentence, the mothers had walked and joined the discussion.

**Nora:** What's wrong?

**Adriana:** Scared that she wont be a good wife.

**Kathleen:** Can I take this one? ( Everyone agree) Amy marriage is a scary thing. We all fear being marry. We hear everyone else stories and problems of their marriage and we think our marriage will be the same story. Well its not. Our love for that man we adore will never change. Marriage is a test of how faithful and committed you are to that person. It may seems that doubts are going to come your way but you will make it through it all. You and Ricky are going to have ups and downs but you will find away to fix it. As your step mother, I can tell you being married is challenging and its fun.

**Amy:** Thank You. You really helped me with my problem mom. I guess I should call you mom since you have been an important influence in my life like my mother.

**Adriana:** Great everything is great. Now lets prepare ourselves for the dinner.

**Later That Day**

**Ricky: **Amy! Are you ready?! Everyone is in the backyard and waiting!

**Amy:** Okay I'm coming! ( Walking down the staircase. Amy had a sparkly aqua color short dress on) Now how do I look?

**Ricky:** You look really nice Amy. (Takes her hand on the last stair) Let's go.

**Ricky P.O.V**

We and walked the house into the backyard.

**Jack:** Here go the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Richard Underwood!

The party began and it was great. Amy, Grace, Adriana, and the mothers put together a great party. Everyone was talking and laughing until George stood up and clanged his glass.

**George:** Okay everyone, this party if for my little girl and her soon to be husband. I'm glad my daughter has found someone who is willing to make her smile, laugh, cry, mad, hopeful, and determine. I haven't seen that smile that is on her face since I don't know when. Amy, I'm proud of you. After you went through a teen pregnancy and went back to school and graduated. Went to New York at Hudson for a year and are taking some classes here. That's why my gift to you is a center for girls who are going through the same thing you. Amy I think you can give these girls the advice that they are hoping for. Ricky I want to thank you. You have given my little Amy the life she I always wanted her to have and you both deserve this fancy lifestyle. Mostly Ricky, you have taught my Amy a lot and how to fight for what you want in life. I'm truly grateful for you. So here's to Amy and Ricky!

Everyone: Hear, Hear!

**Grace:** Hi Everyone! I want to say I'm proud to have a sister like Amy. I never had a sister but when I finally got a sister I knew right then I would learn something about life. Amy have shown me how tough life could be when you are managing school, a son, work and so many other things. She is a true inspiration so that's why I put a foundation in your name. The foundation benefit teen moms and single moms. I really think you can help a lot of people. I'm so lucky to have you as a sister and a best friend. I want John to grow up and know how special his mom is. Ricky there is a center and foundation in your name to. It help young men who went through stuff and some teen dads. You two are a great inspiration and I hope you have a wonderful life.

**Jack:** Well all I can say is that this couple is a book that you cant put down. You wonder what happens next in the book. Amy, Ricky you two have proven us all wrong. No one really thought we would be here today celebrating this moment. Ricky I want to thank you for always having my back. Amy I don't know why I wanna thank you because you're always a step ahead of me. You have did wonders on Ricky. I love you guys.

**Adriana:** Okay my turn! Ricky, me and you have history but I always knew that your heart was with Amy. You really gave Amy some confidence in herself. You I look at you two, I see true love. Amy ( holding back tears) I said I wouldn't cry but I'm think I am. Me and you started off as enemies but we have grown as best friends, mostly sisters. I learned how to like myself and prove people wrong. You walked through Grant everyday with a smile even though you were a mom in high school. I'm proud of you and Ricky. So here's to you guys.

**Ben:** I don't have much to say, but I wish you guys all the happiness in the whole.

**Anne:** I'm speaking for all the moms. I very proud of my baby girl and my new son, Ricky. You two have always did something for us, so we are going to do something for you. We are giving you two a trip to Disney World with John in a couple of weeks. Plus we started a day care for you Amy. We thought you should have a day care/ teen mom house center that takes in moms that are teens or need a place to stay. We are just grateful for you guys!

**George:** Okay, you two. It's time for the groom to say something.

**Ricky:** I want to thank everyone for their speeches they really touched my heart. You guys have been an huge impact on my life. Leo and George, you guys have shown me want a man have to do for their family. I want to thank our mothers for the trip and helping the girls plan this party. I wanna thank our friends for always standing by us. Amy, I wanna thank you for loving me. You have taught me the real meaning of loving someone. You and John are the most important people in my life. I'm grateful that God sent someone for me and that was you. You saw behind the bad boy act, you took time to trust me, love me and give a reason to believe in myself. I love you so much than I have loved anybody. I'm so in love with you Amy and I can't wait spend the rest of my days with you! Thank You! ( Raise his glass, everyone toast. Lean down and kiss Amy)

**Amy:** Okay it's my go. Well I don't know where to really start. Thank you guys for always supporting my choices and dreams. I wanna thank my parents for putting aside the difference just to be here for me. My best friends and sisters for always sharing your wisdom, even though I didn't understand it all. Ricky, I love you so much. You have taught me a lot. You taught me that getting a degree matters but the college doesn't matter as long as you're with that special person in your life. You supported my choice of going to Hudson. You do your best for our family and you took pride of being a family man. You taught me how to cook ( a little laughter) mostly you taught me how to love you. I take pride of becoming your wife. I'm so in love with Ricky. Thank You!

**Grace:** We have a gift for you Amy.

**Adriana:** Our gift is video diary of you! ( press the button and a video shows up)

**In the video**

_**Adriana:** So Amy when did you and Ricky start dating?_

_**Amy:** Well we talked about it when he came and visited me in New York when I was in that program. When I came back we had our first date as a little family dinner and we dressed nice. It was a date that I always dreamed of. Okay you Grace are recording this just to. Next question._

_**Grace:** Amy what is being a mother like?_

_**Amy:** I really like being a mom. Sometimes you have those days, but you have to stay on mommy duty. Giving birth is a scary thing but when you hold that child in you arms its just an amazing feeling. _

_**Adriana:** So Amy how's " Ricky"?_

_**Amy:** ADRIANA! That is not a question to ask in a video diary! Plus that personal and I don't want to decision me and his life like that._

_**Grace:** One question? Is he that good?_

_**Amy:** YES!_

_**Adrian:** Okay we are going to cut._

_**Amy:** Okay this is the amazing house that I live in with my soon to be hubby and our beautiful son_

**End of The Video**

**Ricky P.O.V**

The party turned out to great. We danced, sing laugh and talked as one big family. Tomorrow I will be married to the most beautiful girl ever.

**Ricky:** Well I guess I will se you in 24 hours Miss. Juergens! I got a wedding to go to.

**Amy:** Me two Underwood! ( Kiss each other goodbye. Ricky watched as Amy walked into the house with the other girls before walking to his car to leave with the guys)

They're sitting in Jack's condo watching _5th quarter._

**Ben:** Guys I think we should spend more time from the girls!

**Ricky:** You are married! I getting married so lets see what our wives think.

**Amy P.O.V**

We are sitting in the theater room watching _The Notebook_ for the 100th time tonight. I'm so excited for lays ahead of me.

**Grace:** Well say Goodbye to Amy Juergens!

**Amy:** What do you mean?

**Adriana:** She mean they day you get married you say goodbye to the old you and look into your future!

**Anne( Walking down stairs) :** Okay girls I think we need to get to bed so the bride can get her beauty sleep!

The girls start to walk off and I tell Grace I'll be up in a minute. I walk into Ricky's office and sit behind the desk. I see some many pictures of us. This is the last time you will hear from Amy Juergens, you'll be hearing from Amy Underwood! Goodnight everybody. I got a wedding a couple of hours!


	9. Chapter 9 Only Amy POV Wedding Day

**Chapter 9**

**Amy P.O.V Of Her Love for Ricky ( Today Is The Wedding Day)**

**_Inseparable, That's how we'll always be_**

_**Inseparable, Just you and me**_

_**It's so wonderful to know you'll always be around**_

From the moment we meet I knew one day I couldn't live a day and a second without him in my life. I was such a shy girl back then and afraid of what lies a head of me. It was just a great feeling to know that Ricky was always going to be around to protect me. As Grace and Adriana help me get ready for my wedding, I think about the years that me and him spent together and how inseparable we are.

******_Incredible, What you are to me_**

_**Incredible, You bring out the woman in me**_

_**With your style of love**_

_**Inseparable, Yes we are**_

Ricky is such a great man. He proposed to me two times and he saved so much money so he could by me those rings. Today is the day I walk down the aisle and I know in my heart that I'm going to have a lifetime full of happiness. After my bad experience at band camp, I never thought I would give myself to Ricky again, but I did. For the first, he has brought out the woman in me. As the years go by and time flies by, I know that we'll always be inseparable. Ricky shared this passions that he would never share with anyone before.

_**Well like a flower to a tree**_

_**Like words to a melody of love**_

_**There's no way we could break up**_

_**No words that can make us**_

_**Blow our thing. We're just**_

As we are doing my fixing touches, there is a knock on the door. Grace answers the door and the delivery man came in and asked for me. He hand me two dozen long stem, red roses. They had a sweet honey smell to them. I saw a card and I decide to read it aloud. "_Our love is so Inseparable to me, Amy. You are an amazing girl and I'm glad this day has come so we can say those I do's and give our very own vows. We have a love to is flowers that blossom on a tree and I know that we will always be Inseparable. I have a special first dance song for us and I want you to know I mean every word I say on this card. I love you Amy." _Every word that was written on that card, I knew it was coming from the heart. As I say my vows today, I know they will always be Inseparable. My dad knock on the door and ask if I'm ready to do this. I told him I wouldn't change this moment. I take my dad's arm and we walk down the stairs. As we were walking into the ball room, where the wedding was taking place, I thought about all the moments I have shared with Ricky. If we ever break up, I know that we would still be inseparable.

_**Inseparable, That's how it is**_

_**Inseparable, For the rest of our years**_

_**It's so wonderful to know you'll always be around**_

I was I made my way to the alter, I stared deeply into Ricky's eyes. I saw passion, fire, desire, and hope for the future in his chocolate eyes. As Jack's dad began to speak, I drifted into the years again I knew that I was never going to inseparable from Ricky again. It was my time to say my vows. _" Ricky, as the years went by and still come, I know that we will always be inseparable. You bring out a different Amy. The Amy I use to be is gone and I know there is hope for the future. We blossom everyday and stand tall as a tree. The first I laid eyes on you, I almost tripped when I was practicing my marching. From that day on, I knew something better was possible and that I will never go a day without saying I love you with all of my heart. You are my best friend, guide, sweetheart, hope, faith, and love for the rest of our years. I know that you will always be the one and you will never go no where. I love you till death do us part. I vow to live in your life. I vow to be there in sickness or health. I vow to love you for richer or poorer. I vow to be there through the good times and bad times. I vow to give my all to you every single day. I Love you with every piece of my heart." _After everything was said and done, we were pronounced man and wife. Ricky smile at me as I smile at him. He lean down and kissed me like the first time he kissed except this time I wasn't scared. This kiss was filled with so much passion. During Ricky's vow, he said that _I am beautiful and that I'm worth every tear and scar. _I was finally Mrs. Underwood and I knew that we were always going to Inseparable.

watch?v=o1HaHr0jAsY Inseparable by Natalie Cole

search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=784&q=wedding+dresses&oq=wedd&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.1338.2159.0.23..459.0j4.4.0...0.0...1 ac.1. .URJO5u2mwVI#facrc=_&imgrc=4xnmFtq4YQC_tM%3A%3BAVETCgpPAcsY3M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fimages%252F201301%252Fsource_img%252FEmbellis hed_Corded_Lace_and_Tulle_Strapless_Scoop_Neckline _Mermaid_Wedding_Dress_original_img_13583088738203 _1540_.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F% % %3B1450%3B1977 Amy's wedding gown.

_ url?sa=i&rct=j&q=two+dozen+red+roses&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=QPWzqjdDp_di6M&tbnid=pRnqxsYHKEqgkM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fflowers%2Ftwo_dozen_long_stemed_red_roses&e i=-b-uUbv3BIjO9AS3v4CABA&bvm=bv.47380653, &psig=AFQjCNEZy1zOYBx8GuBPLzvDaSwoOUcZyw&ust=1370493280301570 Roses That Ricky Brought Amy._

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=wedding+bouquet&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=8nvsC5VfRk7MYM&tbnid=7kUP3PVaQwdWxM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AWedding_ &ei=-MCuUf76C4-08QSb74HIBQ&bvm=bv.47380653, &psig=AFQjCNHupvprKhBdxq9N3Unuyo1aNFyOzg&ust=1370493548630998 Amy's Flowers for her wedding

imgres?q=wedding+hairstyles+for+long+hair&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=784&tbm=isch&tbnid=Qz3DHKU4OoMemM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=MGN9j9K-4AR-VM&imgurl= . /-Q6jbQO17154/Te3w5EZheNI/AAAAAAAAAm0/e4Ao6_YUMDw/ s400/wedding%252Bhairstyles% &w=240&h=300&ei=KMGuUcmUJonY9ASL9oDYDg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:18,s:0,i:213&iact=rc&dur=380&page=1&tbnh=184&tbnw=149&start=0&ndsp=31&tx=80&ty=121

Amy's hair for the wedding


	10. Chapter 10 Ricky POV

**Ricky P.O.V**

_ Some say it's not over till it's over_

_But I guess it's really over now_

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen…_

From the time I meet Amy, I never thought I would fall in love with a girl like. There would be moments before, I would wanna tell her how I felt and wonder if she felt the same way. Some people said I didn't know the meaning of love or how to spell it. I proved them all wrong with the help of Amy. I'm a great man, father, and soon to be husband. Me and Amy have our ups and downs like a roller coaster, but I never regret having her in my life.

_Can't believe what's goin' on_

_Gotta keep my cool, be calm_

_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control_

_All I can think about is "No, no, no… he won't_

_hurt the one I've cared for so long, long… Hell, no."_

_I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how_

_can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out_

_Just makes me feel that what we had was real_

_Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)_

When I found out that Amy and Ben were getting married, it broke my heart. I tried to play it off cool like I was okay with them getting married and when Amy had the baby that he was going to help was our son. I wasn't for Ben's crap. I didn't care about what he wanted, what I wanted was Amy and John. Out of everything we have been through, I'm glad she choose me and still do. I always wonder what she saw in Ben. She just saw a guy trying to make her life work out right since she was having a baby. I'm showing her how life can be tough and you can never get what you want out of it, but you always get that one special person to make life worth while.

_Baby_

_Listen to your heart, won't let you down_

_Cause you should be my Lady_

_Now that we're apart love will show how_

_Life carries on…_

I always Amy to listen to her heart. Amy was a woman of her word and meant what she said. She always looked beyond a person and knew what was in a person heart. She could read my body language in a heart beat and knew what I was feeling. I could come home from a long day of work and she would give me a nice massage. She was already like my wife and we wouldn't have to say vows. While we were apart, I knew I could never let her go and I wasn't going to let her go. I can't live my life without Amy and I never do.

_I've never felt so strong_

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending_

_If we just know that we belong to each other_

_Never worry, grow as we go_

_See you in your wedding dress_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_I see you walking down in your … (wedding dress)_

_I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yeah)_

I always felt like I had to stay on solid ground and never open up to anyone. Amy opened me up to know what love mean. I live as a lost soul and I hope I was in connect with and Angle. When I finally got that, I knew I was living a love story that was non fiction. I couldn't wait to see Amy walk down her wedding dress. I always wanted Amy to have a dress that made her feel like a princess. I sent her two dozen red roses with a card expressing my feelings for her. I can't to see her at the alter.

_I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other_

_I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
Never let go… never let go_

I watched as Amy walked down the aisle on her father's arms. She was smiling at me and her eyes never left mines. We shared hard trials but I'm glad that I choose her to be my wife. When Jack's dad ask who give this woman, George smiled and said I do. I was standing face to face with the love of my life and I knew from this day forward, I was never going to ever love no other woman like I love Amy. It was my time to say my vows before Amy. Me and Amy joined hands and I began to speak. _" Amy we have shared a lot through the years. I always knew one day I would find a girl who would own my heart. I promise to love you even if you try to prove me wrong when I prove you wrong. You are beautiful, know matter what anyone says about you. I always wonder if we could go back in time and reflect more into our lives, but we can't. I look forward to sharing a future with you and one day have another baby with you. You gave me a son and I proud to be a great father. I have proven people wrong about me because of you. ( Amy starts to cry a little ) I know the meaning of your name which is much love. I bet you didn't know that. Well the meaning of your name is true, because you share so much love with me and I don't forget it. You like to watch The Notebook over and over. Chick flicks aren't my thing but with you, I'm willing to watch them with you. I'm proud to say I will love you for richer or poorer. I will kiss you even if you're sick and healthy. ( Amy laughs a little) To stand by you through good times and bad times. You are my heart and soul. I love you with all my heart ( Amy still cries a little) and soul. You and John give me a reason to live and I hope to surprise you with more love in our future."_

After Amy finished her vows, we slipped our rings on and we were husband and wife. When I kissed Amy, it was like the first time I kissed her and she was scared. Through the years, we shared many kisses but this kiss was more special. I had a special present for Amy at the wedding reception. I kept kissing my Mrs. Underwood. I was never letting her go.

Wedding Dress by Taeyang Englisversion


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ricky P.O.V

I was so happy that I was finally married to the love of my life. After getting married, Amy went upstairs and changed in too a short white dress for the reception. While Amy was buying her wedding dress, I arranged for some special guess to come sing. Amy was going to be shocked by what I had in store for this wedding party. It was fifteen minutes later in the wedding party and we were going to make an entrance.

Jack: Okay Everyone, Hold Up Your Glasses To The Newly Weds! Mr. and Mrs. Underwood!

Cheers came from everyone. John ran into my open arms and hugged me. He kissed Amy on the cheek. Jack and the gang was going to host the wedding party for the night. Amy have always wanted to go to a concert, so I planned her very on show with some talented singers. Tonight is about me and Amy and it's going to be our night if you know what I mean.

Grace: Okay, everyone please take your seats. Well we would first like to welcome you guys here to celebrate with Ricky and Amy on the special day. Adriana and me get to talk about this special woman who is finally married to Ricky. We decide to have the bride write 10 things she love about the groom and something she loves about her parents. Okay we are going to start with Amy's top 10 about Ricky.

Adriana: 1. He loves me with all his heart. 2. He supports what ever I want to do even when I'm wrong. 3. He's Hot! 4. A great family man. 5. Hard worker and very strong. 6. First gut to kiss me and my first time that ended with an amazing little boy. 7. My best friend that I can always depend on. 8. Sticks with me through tough times. 9. Treats me like a princess. 10. I love him with my whole heart. Those are the ten things Amy loves about Ricky. Before we say something about the parents we would like to introduce Ricky's MCs for to night.

Jack: I'm Jack, everyone pretty much knows me and this Ben. We have pretty much traveled with Ricky through the years and know a lot about him. Ricky says Amy is the number one girl in his life so here's his top 10. Take it away Ben.

Ben: Okay! Well hello everyone and I hope you guys are enjoying the party so far. 1. Amy is a major part of my life. 2. Gets me more than other people. 3. Gave me a beautiful son. 4. Is my best friend. 5. I was her first kiss and time. 6. Have my back through everything. 7. Supports my career. 8. Believes in me. 9. Changed me for the better. 10. I love her with every piece of me.

Grace: Thanks guys. We asked Amy a question that's to her parents. The question said " Why are your parents a big part of this celebration between you and Ricky?" Amy said " My parents have always supported anything I do in life. They didn't disown me after finding out that I was pregnant with John. My mom is like my ground that tries to keep me bulleted to the ground so I stay strong. She helped me and Ricky with John which is a blessing to have a co-parent when the parents need tips. My dad have always been the funny type to keep me laughing when I'm down. He was very happy when me and Ricky set a date and were getting married. He's the dad that any girl would like to have to approve of the choice of guys I date. He always giving Ricky he's blessing through our relationship. So I'm very happy to have to have parents who I love and I'm thankful for."

Ben: Okay well I'm going to let the bride's dad come and say a few words. Then him and Amy will have their father daughter dance.

George: Good Evening Everyone. Amy wanted me to say a few words, but words can't always express how you feel sometimes. Amy had always express her feelings through words and she never let anything stop her from chasing what she wanted more out of life. She stop chasing pavements when she found the right guy for her and that was Ricky. I'm so glad that I can stand here and share this moment with my little girl. She is an outstanding woman who I am proud of. I'm proud to say that she was the best teen mother that I ever saw in my life. She is strong and never let anything go without a fight. I'm so happy that she found her soul mate like I found mine. Amy I love you. ( Blows Amy a kiss and she blows one back)

The rest of the party went smoothly. Ricky had Taylor Swift, Hunter Hayes, Mariah Carey, Carrie Underwood, Trading Yesterday, Madison and Glee Cast to perform for Amy. Their first dance was to Mariah Carey _Love Story ._ The Party had ended but it was still awesome. Amy and Ricky are own their way to Miami, FL for their honeymoon. Ricky had another surprise for Amy. Ricky sure is going to get lucky tonight!

**Sorry Guys, I have been busy with a lot . Thanks for the support! I just own this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**General P.O.V**

It has been has been a year since Amy and Ricky were married. They had the most romantic honeymoon ever in Florida with a private beach house, close to the beach. Into their three months of marriage, Ricky and Amy had those fights where most married couples have. Ricky had start working late at the office and wasn't coming home till midnight and Amy would stay up waiting till Ricky gets home and fall asleep on the sofa. This carried on and now his coming home at one in the morning. This week, Amy was lying on the sofa wide awake reading a book when she heard the front door open. Ricky entered the living room thinking Amy was asleep when she looked up from her book.

Amy: Ricky where have you been? It's one in the morning!

Ricky: Working late at the office again sweetie, I'm Sorry! ( Kisses Amy's temple)

Amy wasn't buying the working late thing again this week. Ricky owned the freaking company now, so how can you be working late when you have investors to scout out where his business could be and sell their products. Amy just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Amy got up and went upstairs and was getting in bed. Ricky stayed downstairs to make an important phone call.

Ricky: Hey! Are you just now getting in?

?: Hey to you too and yes, I just got in what about?

Ricky: Yeah I just got home. I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow?

?: Yes you will. Good night Ricky!

Ricky: Good night.

Ricky walked upstairs and got changed for bed. Once he was in bed, the questions was going to start in about 5, 4, 3, 2,

Amy: Why are you working so late, Ricky?

Ricky: Amy I own that company and I want to make sure everything is in order.

Amy: Yeah, that's was the same thing my dad said to my mom and he was cheating. Are you cheating on me?!

Ricky: Amy what? Honey I'm not cheating, I would never do that to you.

Amy: Do you promise, that you're not cheating and you're just looking over business stuff?

Ricky: Amy, I promise. Okay lets go to bed because we both need our rest.

The next morning, Amy was doing laundry when she was pulling out Ricky's pant pockets and a card had fell out. Amy bent down and picked up the card and saw a number.

**Amy P.O.V**

I started to turn red but I wasn't going to get upset in front of John. I picked up my cell and called the number. Ricky is such a coward to lie into of my face and tell me that's he's not cheating. I wasn't going to question him until I know what is going on.

?: Hello

Amy: Hi, I found this number and I'm wondering who's speaking?

?: Clementine is my name, how may I help you?

Amy: Is this your number?

Clementine: Yes it is.

Amy: Another question, it kind of personal, but I have to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend and what's his name?

Clementine: Yes I do have a boyfriend! He's name is Ricky Underwood. I forgot to ask who is speaking?

Amy: Ummm, my name is Jenny, I'm just was wondering who this was because I found the number, but now I got what I need so goodbye.

Clementine: Okay, goodbye.

Amy had hung up the phone. She told John to go upstairs to play while she did some cleaning. After John had left the room, Amy had threw her phone against the wall. Ricky, her husband is cheating on her with Clementine. They had been married for six months but he just ran after trash. He laid in bed and said that he would never do that and promised. He PROMISED! Amy gather herself before Ricky came downstairs. Ricky had walked downstairs and kissed her goodbye. Tonight, Amy was going to bust him.

**Later on that night, Ricky P.O.V**

Clementine and I were sitting in my car talking, when Amy called and told me that I need to come home, that she thinks she was pregnant. Before I left, Clementine had told me that some woman had found her number and asked her a couple of questions about me and her. How could that woman find her number, because I was the only one that had the number that she wanted me to have.

Ricky: I'm going to go. Amy needs me and I have to go.

Clementine: Okay! When will you be able to see me?

Ricky: I don't know, I have to go. My wife needs me. Remember, I'm married?

Clementine: I remember, just go.

Ricky had left and drove home with a lot on his mind. He couldn't believe that him and Amy could be having another baby and the fact that he is cheating. He promised and vow to hurt Amy in that kind of way and he did. That had shared one year of marriage, and now he is cheating on his wife. He is suppose be a family man and a faithful husband. He had been sleeping with Clementine for five months. Soon or later Amy was going to find out.

Ricky had walked through the door and found Amy sitting on the sofa.

Ricky: Did you take the test yet?

Amy: Yeah, I did. Were not having a baby Ricky.

Ricky: Honey I'm so sorry. I know that you goy your hop-

Amy: You've been sleeping with Clementine?

Ricky: Amy before you say anything else, let me explain. It just happened and I would take it back if I coul-

Amy: Save it Ricky. ( Starts to cry) How could you? How could you? I gave you everything Ricky and I mean everything! I Stood By You But You Were Willing To Run Behind Some Trash. You Promised That You Would Never Do Anything Like This! You Have Been Lying To Me For Five Months!

Ricky: ( crying) Amy I'm Sorry Okay?! I Will Do Anything To Make This Right! Just Don't Leave Me Okay? I Cant Live Without You In My Life! I Truly Love You With All My Heart And I Will Do Anything To Take This Back, I Mean That From My Heart!

Ricky had cupped Amy's face and tried to kiss her, but Amy slapped him so hard. She pulled away from him and just stared at him. After all the hell and pain the had been through in the past, he would do this to them. He had taking Amy to a place where she think she could never come back from. After a year of marriage, he would cheat on her. She just wanted him out and gone.

Amy: Ricky I want you out.

Ricky: Amy you don't mean that.

Amy: Don't Tell Me What I Mean! Get Your Things And Get Out Richard! You're Going To Tell John What's Going On Tomorrow! Just Get Your Things And Get Out! Just Leave Richard, Just Leave!

Ricky went upstairs and packed two bags with his things. Ricky went back downstairs and saw Amy sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out. She glanced up at him and gave him a cold, hard stare and shook her head. Ricky looked at her one last time and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**2 weeks later**

Ricky had not spoken to Amy since the night she found out about his affair. Ricky sat down and told John about the problem and he promised that he was going to fix the problem. John spent weekends with Ricky at his condo, but this week John was staying the whole week since Amy need sometime to herself. She would drop John off at Ricky's parents house and leave fifteen minutes before Ricky would make it to their house. It's hard to believe that this family could be breaking up before everyone eyes. Amy was lying on the couch was love saga movies for the millionth time and still was crying.

Grace: Amy, sweetie get up it's been two weeks.

Adriana: Grace, Amy is going through a hard time. She just found out her husband is cheating on her with that slut.

Grace: She still needs to get up and clean herself up.

Amy: Grace I understand you wanting to help, but I cant get up and get cute and act like nothing happened.

Grace: Yes you can. Amy this is a bump in the road that will soon end. You and Ricky will make up and act like this never happened.

Amy: ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED?! Ricky freaking cheated on me with Clementine! My husband promised me that he would never cheat on me. Ricky vow to me that he wouldn't do a thing to while we were laying in bed. Do you know what it is like to give someone your whole heart and they let you down?

Adriana: Amy you don't have to do this if you don't want t-

Amy: No I want to. I gave him my all and I mean my all. ( starts crying a little) One day you wake up and realize that you're living a lie. You know I woke up and thought that day was going to be normal and positive. Then a slap in the face hit me, Ricky was cheating on me for five months. Those five months we tried for a baby and he was cheating on me. ( Laughs a little) I thought I was going to have a better marriage than my parents but that came back around. How could he? He has tore my heart to pieces and our family is at state and I don't know what to do ( cries hard) I love him so much that it hurts more and more.

Grace and Adriana both hugged Amy. Amy was having a rough time and so was Ricky. Ricky was sitting on the couch watching a movie while John was in his room playing. This was a lot to deal with and he had to fix this and get his family back together. It's his fault that him and Amy were having this rough time, because of his affair with an old friend. Why? Why would you hurt your wife after five months of trying for a baby? Why would you even sleep around with another woman? Ricky had so many thoughts going in and out of his head. Jack had went over to Ricky's to talk to him.

Jack: Why Ricky? You have a beautiful wife that loves you for enteral and an amazing family!

Ricky: I know, I know! But you don't know what happens in bedrooms behind the close doors. Amy and I tried for a baby, but we weren't having sex the way husband and wife was suppose to and I wanted to try something else I guess.

Jack: You Guess?! Ricky Your Family Is At State! Gosh Ricky! You Should Be Over There Begging On Your Damn Knees For Forgiveness And To Try To Work Out Things!

Ricky: Jack I Got One Question For You! Have You Ever Cheated?

Jack was silence for a few minutes before answering Ricky.

Jack: Yes I Have.

Ricky: Then Why Are You Giving Me A Lecturer About Cheating And Fixing Things?

Jack: I Never Told Grace And I Don't Want Her To Find Out! We Were Having Problems For Two Months And I went For Cheating. But I Knew What I Was Doing Was Wrong And Put An End To It. Now You Need To Put An End To This Affair Before You Loose Everything!

Ricky: ( Shakes his head) I Know, I Know.

Later on that night, Ricky called Clementine and told her that he couldn't do this anymore and he was not going to loose his family. He wanted to fight for his marriage and keep his wife. He told her that Amy knew and she kicked him out. Clementine felt bad for messing around with a married man knowing that she would never have him so she was understanding about putting the affair to end. Amy was sitting up in bed on the laptop when an incoming called for a block number came through.

Amy: Who is this?

Clementine: It's me, Clementine. I thought you wouldn't pick up if you saw it was my number.

Amy: What The Hell Do You Want?

Clementine: I want to apologize for sleeping with your husband and messing up your family. I was just had to have Ricky I couldn't stop myself for having him. I'm so sorry Amy. I know you hate my guts and

Amy: I don't hate your guts, I hate you! You Slept With My Husband And We Were Trying For A Baby, But You Had To Have Him. You Bitch! I Don't Want Your Apologies For Sleeping With Ricky. I Cant Believe You Two! I Thought He Loved Me And He Would Never Cheat! He Vow To Me And Promised Me! I Blame You Both. Just Stop Calling Me Okay?! I Don't Wanna Talk!

Amy hangs up and Clementine and take a brief moment to cry. She always thought she and Ricky would fight but instead Ricky was cheating. How could this happen to her at this time. Amy had talked to all the mothers and they said she would make it through this and beat this thing. They knew her and knew that she was going to be okay. Amy didn't feel the same way about their advice. Ricky picked up the phone and called Amy.

Amy: WHAT?!

Ricky: I was going to call you so John can talk to you but his fast asleep now.

Amy: Stop with the lies. I know you wanna talk so talk.

Ricky: I never meant for this to happen

Amy: You never mean for things to happen do you?

Ricky: Amy don't turn the could shoulder on me. Right now, that should be laying in bed with you and laughing. Not sitting here alone in this condo Amy. Gosh, What do you want me to do?

Amy: I Want You To Stop Lying To Me Ricky! I Want To Know Why? I'm Not Good In Bed? After The Longest We Been Together, I Put A Lot Into Sex With You!

Ricky: It's not you being bad in bed or anything like that. We were having sex to have a baby not having sex that was full of love.

Amy: Just because we were having sex to have a baby you had to go to her for sex? Wow I cant believe you! I would never do that to you, Amy. I mean that with all my heart. That was bull Ricky because you were doing it.

Ricky: Amy I meant what I said. At that point I wasn't thinking and I'm So Sorry! Is that enough for you?

Amy: Ricky It Will Never Be Enough! You Lied To Me Ricky!

Ricky: Amy Why Wont You Just Let Me Come? I Cheated Okay, But I'm Still The Man You Fell In Love With. I Changed For You And John! I Do Everything You Want Me To Do Because I Love You So Much! Please Amy!

Amy: If You Loved Me So Much, You Should Have Been Home With Me Instead Of Being In That Whore's Bed! I Don't Care What You Do To Fix This! You're A Liar RICKY! YOU CHEATED ON ME AND ( Starts To Cry) IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Ricky: Amy Don't Shut Me Out. Not Now Or Anytime Soon!

Amy: ( Still crying) I Cant Do This Ricky, I Just Can't. I Cant Talk To You Right Now. Goodnight.

Ricky: AMY DONT SHUT ME OUT! DONT!

The week by fast and it was a tough one. Ricky and Amy didn't speak at all after that call. Ricky was going to take John over his parents so Amy could pick him up, but Margaret thought Ricky should go home and drop John off. Ricky pulled up to the driveway and told John to go in and he would be in a few. Ricky sat in the car thinking about all his acts for the past five months. It was wrong of him to cheat on Amy and to lie to her face. Ricky started to shed a few tears but then he gather himself. John ran in the house eager to his mother after a long week with daddy.

John: Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?!

Amy: John! Come here mommy have missed you so much buddy!

John ran into his mother's warm embrace. Amy and John have a special bond that was never going to be over. From the moment she care him and held him in her arms, she knew that he was her baby boy and she wished the best for him. But she was never going to let him go to band camp. EVER!

Amy: What are you doing here sweetie?

John: Daddy's here!

Amy: What?! I thought he was going to drop you off at Grandma M's?

John: Yeah, but Grandma M had something important to do.

Amy: Okay.

Ricky walked in and the room suddenly became full of tension. Amy and Ricky started at each other for a few minutes before John broken the silence. Amy told John to go up to his room and play with his toys. Amy stared at Ricky for a few minutes until Ricky spoke up.

Ricky: Can we talk? Face to Face this time.

Amy: Okay. Sit down.

They both took a sit on the sofa but sat apart from each. They looked at each thinking that whatever was said could be the last. Ricky gently took his hand and brush it across Amy's soft cheek.

Ricky: I'm so sorry Amy.

Amy: ( Moves Ricky's hand) Is that all you can say? Ricky I'm so hurt and

Ricky: I understand, but Amy I didn't mean for this to happen or you to find out like you did. I know what I di-

Amy: Ricky! Stop. Just give me a minute okay!

Amy went upstairs and sat on the bed. She took a moment to cry. Her phone start ringing and she picked up.

Margaret: Hey Amy. Sorry that I couldn't get John.

Amy: ( sniffle) It's okay.

Margaret: Amy have you been crying? Have you and Ricky talked honey?

Amy: ( starts to cry a little) Yeah we have. I just don't know what to do anymore.

Margaret: Amy, sweetie fight for what you want. Every marriage is going to have its ups and downs but still one person is going to do the right thing. Ricky and you have to think about John right now. He's at a tender age and he really doesn't understand things like this, but someday he will. Think about John and how much he means to you. Don't let one big mistake tear apart this family that you guys built. It's not easy being a single parent is it. I saw your mother do it, Grace's mother, Nora, and Adriana's mother. Don't let that woman take away your life. I know this is the hardest thing so far, but there are going to many more sweetie.

Amy: I understand. But how do I give him my trust back after he lied to me?

Margaret: Make him work for it. Make him know that he needs to be honest with you. Make him work hard for it. When he has worked for it, you know he has gain your trust.

Amy: Thanks mom. I got to go talk to John.

Amy hung up with her Mother in law and went into John's room. John was playing with his toys when he looked up and saw his mother.

John: Did I do something rong mommy?

Amy: (Laughs a little) No sweetie. Mama just wanna talk to you for a sec. You know mommy and daddy are having problems right?

John: Yes! But why does daddy have too live in a different house than us? Y cant he stay he-re?

Amy: Well mommy not sure of that, but I wanna know what you think about it.

John: Daddy should come back home mommy. Don't you luve daddy?

Amy: Yes baby, with all my heart. It's just he hurt mama's feelings really bad.

John: Did he say sor-ry?

Amy: (shakes her head yes) Yes many times.

John: I think daddy should come back. I know daddy luves you.

Amy: Do you really think he should come back?

John: Yessss!

Amy: Do you know why I love you so much?

John: No.

Amy: ( Kneels beside John) I carried you right here in my belly for nine mostly hard months. When I saw you face, I knew I loved you more than my own life. You are a special gift for mommy. I was young when I had you, I had you at fifteen but still I wouldn't change having you to not having you. I love you this big. ( stretches arms all the way out)

John: That's a lot!

Amy: Yes it is. I love you 21000 years times that.

John: Are letting daddy come home?

Amy: Yeah, I am really am.

John leaps into his mother's arms and hug her. Amy knew that she couldn't break Ricky's bond with John. She don't want John to feel like he was the problem for everything and to be in the mist of things. Amy was going to let Ricky back in, for John and for herself too. She knew that the next few weeks was going to be hard but she has to work through them. After hugging John, Amy went back stairs to find Ricky sitting in the same spot.

Amy: Look, I'm going to let you come back home. John's want you back home and I know I cant take this away from him. I have to do this for John and mostly myself. I'm not going to let one mistake tear this marriage apart. ( sheds a couple of tears) I have to be strong and mostly I have to forgive. I forgive you for lying and cheating. Go get your things. We're be here waiting. Before you leave, I think we should see Dr. Fields.

Ricky: Thank you Amy. I really do love you and I'm sorry. I'm going to make this right even if going to see Ken. I just going to get my things. Do you need anything because I can get it?

Amy: No. just get your things. ( Ricky tries to kiss Amy but she leans over.) I don't think we should kiss just yet.

Ricky: Whatever you want. I'll be right back.

Ricky walked out the door. Amy looked at the picture of her and Ricky.

Amy: I really love you, ( looks up at the door) I really love you with all my heart.

Later on that night, the family had a quieted dinner, but John talked the most. Ricky tucked John into bed while Amy was getting ready for bed. After John was settled and sleeping, Ricky got in bed with Amy. The whole night, Amy had her back turned towards Ricky. Amy wouldn't let him touch her the whole night. But things might be different the next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Amy P.O.V.

We were sitting in Dr. Fields office and there was less tension in the room instead at the house. Ricky looked at me and I turned the cold shoulder on him. I was doing this for myself and our family. Ricky was only here because he was going to do whatever made me happy. All I know is that if he's here because of me and not to work things out, I was going to be pissed. I wanna know where they had sex and everything about those five months.

Dr. Fields: Amy would you like to start or would you rather me getting the conversation started?

Amy: No I would rather start. We are here because of Richard cheating on me. I think its best to talk too you for advice to make a marriage stronger.

Dr. Fields: Ricky is this true? Did you really cheat on Amy?

Ricky: Yes I did cheat, but Amy thinks I did something huge.

Dr. Fields: Ricky what you did was huge. You put your marriage at state. Amy how do you feel about it?

Amy: Well, I feel that Richard really did put our family at state. I forgave him, because I don't really wanna put John through a lot than it is.

Dr. Fields: That's a good point Amy. Ricky do you have anything to add to Amy's response?

Ricky: Yeah. Amy why wont you quite with the name bases. You are my wife and you don't have to be upset at me for long. I said sorry to her like a million times but that wasn't enough for. I think forgiving is the smartest thing she did so far since we got married. ( Laughs a little)

The room became quite for a quick second. Amy turned toward Ricky and gave him the " _I know you didn't" _ stare. Amy was ready for him to try to blow something up in her face or a smart comment and it finally came. Amy was ready to play hard ball and throw some questions at his face. Ricky looked kind of nervous.

Dr. Fields: That wasn't the smartest thing to say about your wife, partner, and mother of your son. What I think you two should do is, talking more often. Then maybe you two can really follow some progress.

Ricky: You're, I shouldn't have said what I said to you, Ames. I really didn't mean to say that. Don't take it the wron-

Amy: Shut Up! I sick of tired of being sick of tired. I have took enough crap from you since the moment we were together. I done answering your questions, now you're going to answer me. Ken is it okay if I take over this and let you pick up when I'm done?

Dr. Fields: Go ahead Amy.

Amy: First question. Were you telling the truth when you said that you two had an affair of five months? Was it at the time we were trying to get pregnant or before.

Ricky: No we had an affair for six months. It was before me and you were trying to get pregnant.

Amy: Did you sleep with her the night we start trying for a baby? Was it before or after?

Ricky: I slept with her the night we were trying for a baby and it was before.

Amy: ( stands ups and pace a little) Did you use a condom when you were sleeping with her?

Ricky: Sometimes and sometimes not.

Amy: Name all the places you two had sex.

Ricky: Amy I don't think that is a great idea an-

Amy: Name The Damn Places Richard!

Ricky: You had sex at motels, sometimes her place. Maybe twice in my car, and office. In public bathrooms and in our house.

Amy: What do you mean in our house. Like in the kitchen or guest room? Or do you mean in our bed?

Ricky didn't speak for a good five minutes. What was he going to say and will Amy be pissed before the day was over. Ricky quietly whispered his answer.

Ricky: In our bed.

Amy: ( her face grew red) You Son Of Bitch! You Slept With Her In Our Bed. In Our Home! Where Me and Your Son Lives!

Ricky: Amy I never to let that happen.

Amy: You Never Do! When were you sleeping with her in our bed?

Ricky: I would tell her to come over when you took John to the park for two hours.

Amy: That negative pregnancy that I found in our bathroom was hers wasn't it? It wasn't mines.

Ricky: Yeah it was hers. She thought she could be pregnant so she used one of yours to find out. She to the doctors to make sure that she wasn't.

Ricky stood up and tried to hug Amy but she pushed him away.

Amy: Don't Touch Me! Ken you take over from here.

Dr. Fields: May I ask who this woman was?

Ricky: Clementine. The girl I told you about during the time me and Amy was engage before she went to New York.

Dr. Fields: Oh yeah! The girl that wrote you a love letter telling you that she was in love with you?

Amy: When did this happen?

Ricky: While we were engage before you left and at the same time you had the doubts about the wedding.

Amy: ( Laughs a little) You mean to tell me that you were getting love letters from her? Ken did Ricky tell you that he had doubts about us before I went to New York?

Dr. Fields: Why yes. He told me that he deserver someone that is completely in love with him.

Amy: ( stares at Ricky) So you mean to tell me that you had your doubts about me marrying you and questioning if I was In love with you. Answer one more question for me, Ricky. Do you love her? Did you tell her you love her? ( wipes a tear)

Ricky: I do love her and I did tell he that I do.

Amy turns to Ricky and slapped him across his face. After she pulled her hand back, it was read and so was Ricky face. Amy grabbed her purse and walked out the office. Leaving Ricky with tears in his eyes.

Dr. Fields: Should me and you talk?

Ricky: Yeah.

Amy had grabbed a cab and went and picked John up from Kathleen's and went home. Her and John was sitting on the sofa when her asked her to sing a song to him.

Amy: Do you really wanna hear a song?

John: Yesss!

Amy: ( Smiles) Okay. _I can't stay here, I am not the girl who runs and hides Afraid of what could be and I will go there I need time but know that things are always closer than they seem Now I'll do more than dream. Yeah, I'm gonna fly, gonna crash right through the sky Gonna touch the sun Show everyone That's it's all or nothing All or nothing This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice here's no in between Take it to extreme 'Cause it's all or nothing All or nothing r nothing at all._

John: I liked that a lot mommy!

Amy: I'm sure glad you did.

John: Mommy?

Amy: Yes.

John: Will we ev-er be a nor-ma-rl family.

Amy: We'll always be different sweetie. But that doesn't mean I love you less. John, how would you feel if mama had a baby?

John: I would like it mommy.

Amy: That's makes mama very happy. Come on so I can tuck you.

Amy had tucked John in and got ready. Amy was sitting in bed when Ricky walked in. Amy stared at him for a couple of minutes then she turned away from him. Ricky knew Amy was still mad and he was going to try his very best to fix the problem even if it took a whole year to fix their marriage. Ricky had changed into his pajama pants and climbed into bed. Ricky and Amy sat in bed for a while not saying anything.

Amy: Where were you? You missed dinner.

Ricky: I stayed and talked to Dr. Fields and then I grab me some food. After that, I went to the golf course to clear my head. I really sorry Amy. I know after what I did, what woman would want to be with me?

Amy: This woman. ( Amy turns to Ricky and look into his eyes) I'm not saying that because we are married and have John. I'm saying that because I have put up with a lot of your bs and through the years I would be stupid to let you go. Marriage is based on trust but where is the trust if we never talk? I know that you are sorry. Some nights I sit here and wonder what my life would be without you. ( sniffles a little) My life would be completely empty if I didn't have you. So what if this is the biggest mistake that you have made since we have been together. One thing I do know is that when I said I Do I knew that I meant that. It just hurt me to know that you were out there pleasuring her when I was here wondering what happened. Why doesn't he touch me anymore? Surprise with flowers almost every week when he comes home? Or why he always missing out on our family time?

Ricky: I never knew that you felt that during that time. Amy I know that I messed up and I'm going to pay for hurting you every day if I have to.

Amy: John asked me if we will ever be a normal family. But we both know we will be a different and new kind of family. We may not be the family we were before but we're still a family. So I think we should talk to Dr. Fields more and see where it leads us.

Ricky: Yeah, our family is a whole new kind of family material but I think talking to Ken wouldn't hurt. As long as I have you both and I know that we are a family, I will never let you guys go.

Amy: Yep. John said he would like if he was a big brother. Could we make that happen?

Ricky: We could make that happen... right now.

Ricky leaned in and kissed Amy. At first Amy didn't responded to the kiss. Then the deeper the kiss went the more they hunger for each other. Ricky slowly glided Amy down on the bed and started to leave wet kisses on her neck. Then he worked his way down her body then back up. Amy moaned out quietly but loud enough for Ricky's ears. Ricky slowly started to remove Amy's nightie, but before he finished removing the nightie, Ricky leaned his hand over and turned off the light. They spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other and giving into each other. Some people would say that was make up sex, but it wasn't. It was a husband and wife sharing their passion together.


End file.
